Please Speak Slowly, My Heart is Learning
by blackletterofpain
Summary: [REWRITTEN & REPOSTED!]DMHG. When you meet a friend, you don't expect them to get you with your worst enemy. Well in Hermione's case, this is exactly the problem. [a bit OOC]
1. The Beginning

Please speak slowly

My heart is learning

Teach me heartache,

Stop this burning now.

Wishful thinking

Patience shrinking, bliss is far away

North is calling

Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay

-All American Rejects

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story. Well, okay that was a lie. I own the character Saren Shockett, you'll see her in the next chapter. I'll introduce more characters and such in the next few chapters. I will have a disclaimer for them as well.**

**A/N: This whole story as much as I'm trying in one day to do this has been rewritten completely. It starts out in normal point of view. And then you will notice someone's name inbetween two dashes. That's when it switches to their point of view.**

**Enjoy. I'm doing this for you guys. :**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger sat in her room reading a book. That's typical of her. She was alone, as always. It seemed that's how she always ended up at the end of the summer. This summer in particular. She had not heard from Ron, Harry, or Ginny at all since the beginning of the summer. And it was breaking her heart. But she thought nothing of it. Because the next day, she would be back with them. That's all that mattered.

Hermione turned off all her lights, and lay in bed, waiting to fall asleep. And soon, she did. Before she knew it, it was tomorrow. 

She awoke early. And packed all her things, ready to leave an hour early. She just couldn't figure out what else to do. So she sat. For an hour. Until her mum came up the stairs and called her to the car.

The car ride to the train station was filled with laughter, songs, and lots of talking. Hermione was happy. She had great parents and great friends who never wrote her. But somehow, that didn't even bother her. Little did she know what was in store of her this year.

The car pulled into the train station, and Hermione and her parents all piled out. They stood in the train station forever, saying goodbye and giving lots of hugs. And then they were gone. She hurried onto Platform 9 ¾. She looked around and smiled.

Strong hands steadied her, and she looked up into the icy-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mkay, I know it's short. But sweet. Kae. Move along to chapter two! It will be longer and better.


	2. Meeting Saren

squint your eyes and look closer

I'm not between you and your ambition

I am a poster girl with no poster

I am thirty-two flavors and then some

And I'm beyond your peripheral vision

So you might want to turn your head

Cause someday you might find you're starving

and eating all of the words you said

Ani Difranco-32 Flavours

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Saren-

Hermione and I made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. We were talking and laughing when all of the sudden, even though it must have not been all of the sudden neither of us just didn't notice, Draco appeared. I raised an eyebrow at him and did the one thing I knew he would hate.

"HEY DRAKEYY!!" I screamed in a high pitched annoying voice we had all come to hate. A sneer appeared on his face.

"Saren." He said, hostility in his voice, and nodded at me. He shifted his gaze to Hermione. "Granger." He nodded at her as well.

"Draco." She said, nodding back. And suddenly, it seemed like the world had come to an end. They stood there staring at each other. His mouth wide open, hers with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Aye, you two. Let's go! I'm starving over here." And that did it, they were out of their trance and we made it to the Great Hall without anymore interruptions.

I sat down with Hermione on one side and Harry on my other side.

There was mixed feelings about this around the table.

Before I knew it, thoughts of others were flying into my head.

Ohhh my god. Harry is so cute! Too bad he's sitting by Saren. Oh, she will PAY for that.

This really didn't surprise me as it came with Ginny's voice. But as naïve as I am, I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my stuff and jogged out of the Great Hall. I came to a halt outside, catching my breath. Not too long after this, Hermione followed suit.

"Saren, what just happened? Why'd you leave? I thought you were starving." She said.

"What is this? Twenty-freaking-questions?!" I snapped. She backed away a bit. "No, I'm sorry. Listen. This may be the second day we met and all but I have to tell you something before we go into this friendship. So I guess if you don't like it you can walk out of my life after I tell you."

"I wouldn't do that, but go ahead."

"Okay, well. I guess … yeah I don't even guess. Hermione, I'm telepathic. And I get these vision things.. I can kind of see into the future. Well not even kind of. More than kind of. I call them premonitions." I said, not looking up to see her reaction. She was silent for a while.

"Are you serious?" She said, astonished.

"As a heart attack, babe."

"THAT IS SO MARVELOUS! OH my god. I can't even get over it. This is amazing. I just want to scream."

"Hermione, calm down. This can't get out. Okay? Just between me and you… and well.. Draco too. Since he knows EVERYTHING about me. But yeah. Okay. Anyway. Now that that's out of the way. Classtime, yes? Let's go." I said, trying to get her off the subject. I put my hands on my bag to adjust the strap and went straight into premonition.

**Flash **

_Ron was hunched over something, hitting something_

_And yelling on and on about something I couldn't understand._

**Flash**

"Oh my god."

"What? What just happened?" Hermione asked, frantic.

"Is there any reason why Ron would be hitting something and yelling?" I asked, confused.

"No, why?"

"Well, what just happened was, I went into premonition, and what I saw was Ron hitting something. And yelling on and on about something I really couldn't even comprehend." I said.

"Well, what was he hitting?"

"I don't know, Hermione… I couldn't tell."

I shook the premonition out of my mind while we walked to class. And thought nothing of it for a long time…. Maybe I should have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Third chapter down, 13 to go. This is going to be a looonggggg bumpy ride. Hahaha.


End file.
